Ever After?
by chezzybabe
Summary: AU: wat happens after season 7,a reunion happens after one night at a society party


**_A/N: hey guy,si wrote this while i was sick and suffering from writters block, i'm already working on other chapters for it, enjoy- xxxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the story line and charlie_**

**_WARNING: charactors maybe be ooc it is kinda au and has mild course language_**

**STUPID PARTIES!**

* * *

"Finn, why do I have to be here?" I asked as I downed my first drink of the night.

"Cause you love me kitten and I haven't seen you since the campaign and you had nothing better to do" Finn explained.

"And to make sure you go home with a women tonight" I added.

Finn took my hand and led me out to the dance floor, where he signaled the DJ, who waited till the current song ended and made an announcement.

"This next song is dedicated to kitten with a special message; kitten you know you love me" he said before putting our song on.

We danced swaying completely out of time and were getting the strangest looks but I couldn't be happier.

Our song (your song by Elton john)

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen" we sang along. The song finished and Finn motioned to the DJ again and her put on a fast salsa song.

Laughed as me and Finn preformed the dance as a dance teacher taught us on one of my days off when I saw Finn during the campaign. During the dance Finn started talking to me.

"Kitten, love, hun, we aren't going to stop dancing for a while alright?"

"But my feet are getting sore. Why can't we stop dancing?"

"I promise I didn't know he would be here"

"Who is here Finn?"

"Logan and he isn't alone"

"Me and Logan are over Finn, I don't care if he brought along a date to this stupid society party, I came with you didn't I?"

"This isn't a date he has with him Rore, it's his cousin"

"Wow Logan brought his cousin with him; I thought he was a ladies man. I guess he isn't getting any, big deal"

"It is a big deal Rory; his cousin can be really mean and nasty when he wants to be, I've known this guy for a while and I wouldn't want to so much as sneeze in his direction. Logan tells him everything, they confide in each other so I'm sure that he now thinks badly of you because of the engagement"

"This is me not caring Finn. I can handle my self, after this dance I'm going out side its way to hot in here"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you".

We finished the dance with a dip and I became embarrassed at the amount of people who had formed a circle to watch us. I blushed crimson as I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him out to a balcony.

I sat up on the railing facing away from the building dangling my legs. I felt Finn's strong arms wrap around my middle to keep me from falling. He kissed my right temple before letting go of me and stretching his arms.

"Ace I know you moved on but did it have to be with my best mate? How could you? Finn, mate, how did she do it? Was it her eyes or her body? That got to you" a hurt Logan announced as he walked onto the balcony scaring us.

Finn jumped in shock and bumped me causing me to loose balance and almost topple forward to the ground a floor below. Finn grabbed my torso and pulled me back onto the safe side of the railing. I breathed a short lived sigh of relief.

"Isn't this a touching scene" A strangely familiar voice commented as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Fuck you" Finn defended sort of while pushing me behind him.

"Leave her out of this, we all know it isn't about her" he said dangerously.

"Finn your right, this isn't about that whore, its about the fact that you two were screwing around behind Logan's back for months before their relationship ended. So tell me did you get that little slut pregnant? Is that why you're still wasting your time on her?" the oddly familiar boy said. _Where do I know that voice from?_

"STOP IT!" I yelled causing them to remember that I was still there and to all turn to me.

"How dare you! You bastard! You know nothing about mine and Finn's relationship, you know nothing about mine and Logan's relationship, and you know nothing about me! You have no idea what your precious little Logan did to me while he was in England.

Logan CHEATED ON ME with some girl named Elizabeth Weston; he cheated on me with her for months when I was waiting on him back here. I never so much as looked at another guy before I found out and I never cheated on the son of a bitch but I wish I did.

I couldn't marry him because it would have never worked out, we were too young, he would have cheated on me again, he would have become just like _his_ father, he couldn't do the long distance thing, he couldn't just live together over there, it was all him. It was all his choice and his decision, so don't you care blame me.

Logan wasn't in love with me when he asked me to marry him, he was trying to make his daddy happy, I'm not sure if Logan was ever in love with me, I think he was more interested in quick roots which is why he kept cheating on me, and I loved him so much I let him shatter my heart every time.

Oh and by the way, Finn and are _**JUST FRIENDS**_ and that's all we will ever be" I ranted before I slipped off my shoes and jumped over the balcony and down one floor onto the ground below.

"Oi, love! Come back here" Finn called worried.

I landed on the ground awkwardly and walked further into the yard until I couldn't feel their eyes boring into me. I turned around and saw that they had turned around and were talking again, risking it I walked back to the building and pressed myself against the wall directly under the balcony.

"Look mate, I think you need to hear her side of the story before you say shit like that around her again" Finn said to one of the others.

"Don't give me that shit Finn, why don't you just go and get you little whore" the familiar stranger said with bitterness in his voice.

"I'm doing this for her not for you" Finn said before he left the other two boys.

"look TJ don't call Ace names, she doesn't like them, she hated Ace when I started calling her it, had this huge go at me about blonde society guys not learning her name and then muttered something about tattooing it on her forehead" Logan said seriously, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Why do you care Logan, she said no remember?"

"Because I still love her!"

"Why?"

"Because she is Ace, she can call me on my shit and stands up to me, she doesn't take no for an answer, she is the best thing that ever happened to me, she is unique, there is no one else in the world like Lorelai Leigh Gilmore who is better known as Rory" Logan said sounding exasperated.

"Mary" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing Logan, go find her before Finn does, tell her what you just told me maybe she will forgive you for not standing up for her earlier" he muttered.

"Thanks Tristan" Logan said before walking away.

"Fuck, I thought I got away from her" he said out into the darkness. I felt sick and walked to where he could see me.

"So what ET none of the men in your family can remember my name or is it just the cocky blonde egotistical ones that can't?" I yelled causing him to look down at me.

"We both know your name Mary, we just choose not to use it, and I thought you would have understood that by now, you were with Logan for a while" he said back before jumping down off the balcony and coming towards me.

"Did you know about England?"

"What about England Mary? There are a lot of things there like big Ben, the queen, the tower of London"

"Don't play dumb Tristan it doesn't become you. Did you know he cheated on me repeatedly while he was in England?"

"I know more than you think I do about that"

"What do you mean?"

"She was my girlfriend"

"You the great player of Chilton, had a girlfriend?" I scoffed.

"Is that really so hard to believe Mary?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you had a different girl against my locker every week"

"I went out with Summer"

"She doesn't count"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she was screwing around when she was 'with' you"

"What?"

"She was screwing around while she was 'dating' you"

"How do you know this?"

"You honestly didn't think I heard the rumours going around Chilton? You think I was that stupid? She bragged about it, she was saying how she had you so whipped that you didn't even realise that she was fucking around with someone one the side"

"It wasn't like that"

"Really than tell me what it was like Tristan"

"She wasn't even with me, it was all a big lie for both of us, she wanted this fucking wanker and I wanted to make someone jealous"

"So what you wanted her to throw herself at you more?"

"God Rory, you will never get it, do I have to write a fucking book about it for you to understand"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted you Rory, I wanted you so bad and Summer knew this and came up with the fucked up plan in the first place including what happened at Madeleine's party"

"I knew you always wanted to get into my pants Tristan and this just proved it, tell Logan I never want to speak to him again, I could care less what happens to you" I said before walking away.

"Rory wait" Tristan said before grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him again.

"No Tristan, I wont, I'm sick of you two hurting me and it isn't going to happen again, goodbye Tristan, maybe I'll take Finn up on his offer, at least I know he wont hurt me" I said before hurrying away.

I quickly grabbed my phone out and dialled mum's number. I left a message and told her I was leaving the party soon and I would talk to her in the morning.

I walked out to the car park and found the valet.

"Excuse me can you get me Finn's car, and don't ask me which one it is, it has the number plates SXC-OZ1 on it and its blue, here are the keys" I said throwing them at him.

"Sure miss" he replied, I rolled my eyes at him and stood there waiting. The valet had just pulled Finn's car up when he came out the door.

"Love, there you are, I've been looking all over for you"

"I know Finn, can we talk when we get home, I don't want to be here anymore" I said chucking Finn the keys and getting into the passenger side.

We didn't speak on the ride back home; we just let the soft music playing fill the air. I walked in and left the door open for Finn to close. I started stripping on my way to my room and traded my blue society approved dress for a pair of grey sweat pants and a white long sleaved top.

"Love can you tell me whats wrong?" Finn asked as he brewed coffee.

"Tristan and Logan, how could I have been so blind and not seen that they were related?"

"What are you talking about Kitten?"

"Tristan wanted to get in my pants at Chilton, Logan wanted to get in my pants at Yale, both are bad boys from society, both are cocky and annoying and blonde and neither really cared at all"

"Logan cared love, he really did"

"I know but he also broke my heart again and again, he didn't care about that, the that stupid ultimatum he gave me shattered me completely, but nobody ever see's that do they, no they just see Logan trying to change his ways and failing"

"Who is this really about love? Is it Logan, Tristan or you?"

"Its me Finn, I know this, I hate it, nobody cares that I was raped repeatedly by somebody I thought loved me, nobody cares that I said no, they all just assume I did it to break dean's marriage up. I didn't want that, I didn't want him, I told him and he made it rougher, he made me fear for my life and I changed after that, I changed in a lot of ways, maybe that's why I said yes to Logan, maybe thats why I said no to marrying him, maybe I'm just wrong with everything I do"

"Kitten, I love you and your perfect, but if you want to change you can because your true friends will always love you" Finn said wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks Finn" I cried into his shoulder. I stopped crying and we watched a few movies.

"Honey, you need to get off me and go to bed" Finn said shaking me lightly.

"No, you stay" I commanded.

"Rory, we both know that won't be a good idea" he reasoned. I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Finn, please stay with me tonight, I haven't told anyone what I've told you, please just stay tonight"

"Alright love I'll stay" he said picking me up and taking me through to my room. I jumped into bed and watched as he undressed and got in next to me. I snuggled into his embrace and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke yo hear two people arguing inside my house. _What the hell?_ I moved into my lounge room to see Finn, Collin, Steph, Logan, Tristan and Charlie.

"Charlie" I squealed as I made my way over to the confused boy. I gave him a big hug and pulled him towards my bed room.

"Lore, whats going on here?" he whispered to me as we tried to make our way out of the room unseen.

"I'm not sure, what is everybody doing here?" I asked making myself noticed, because squealing didn't do it at all apparently.

"That's what I'd like to know Mary, but then again you defiantly can't be a Mary now, not when you just got out of a bed you shared with Finn and are trying to sneak this guy who ever he is into your room with us here"

"Go to hell Tristan"

"Make me"

"Get out of my house or I will call the police Tristan, Logan you can go too, I told your cousin last night I didn't want to see you again so out" I said pointing to the door.

"Lore maybe you should calm down, have you had any coffee this morning" Charlie asked. I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"Fine I'll get you some, 4 cups enough for this morning"

"Make me five and some for the others"

"Okay I'll be back soon" he said over his shoulder as he left for the kitchen.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" I asked a little more calmly.

"Well…" Logan began.

"I thought I told you and bible boy to leave"

"So I'm bible boy now, what happened to ET? What do either mean anyway?" Tristan said frustrated.

"Who is that hot guy Rory? Where you even going to tell me about him?"

"Calm down Steph that's just Charlie"

"Who is Charlie love?"

"Charlie is Charlie"

"Real descriptive Ace"

"Shut up Logan, you and Tristan aren't supposed to be here, I told you both to leave. Since you don't listen I'll tell you again, I want you out of my house before I get back from getting changed" I said before making my way to my room to get dressed.

I got changed into a pair of dark blue denim flare jeans and a pink cami. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and put a little eyeliner and mascara on. I walked back out to my lounge room to see that they were all still there. I rolled my eyes at them before I made my way to my kitchen.

"Charlie is the coffee done yet?" I whined at him. He handed me a take away Luke's cup and smiled at me.

"You are a god"

"So I've been told"

"Not you SOS Charlie is a god"

"Never come to a Gilmore girl's house unprepared" he smiled.

"Twickem house".

"Yer I know but you did buy it and it makes it your house"

"Especially since I beat Kirk out for it"

"Rory what on earth are you talking about?" Collin demanded.

"Wow he speaks" Charlie gasped.

"Quiet you, don't be mean, what have I told you about that"

"And what have I told you about your underwear drawer?"

"CHARLIE!"

"Oops, I guess that was one of the things I'm not supposed to talk about"

"Rory you let him into your underwear drawer and you won't let me?"

"Steph I don't want it to turn into Victoria secrets showroom"

"I would I do that?"

"You've done it before"

"True"

"Thankyou, now where is my coffee and why are they still here"

"Because this idiot needs to talk to you Mary and I am making him so I can't stop hearing about it"

"Wait Rory is Mary"

"I am not Mary and I am not ace, I am neither so both of you out"

"Finn do you remember how-"

"No he doesn't remember because he doesn't care, get out. Charlie the phone please"

"Lore, don't do it"

"You boys need to leave, hell you needed to leave half an hour ago when I first discovered that you were both here, I thought I made it clear last night that I didn't want anything to do with you but I guess I was wrong or maybe you're just thick"

"This is coming from the queen of oblivious"

"What is that meant to mean"

"You know what never mind"

"Charlie where is the god dam phone"

"I'll give it to you if you promise not to call the police"

"I promise I will call someone better"

"Who are you calling lore?"

"Mrs Danes"

"Lore, are you serious? They will never survive"

"Too bad they have to or they could just leave now and save us the trouble"

"Fine" he sighed giving me the phone. I dialled her mobile number quick.

"_Fruit of my lions, what do I owe this pleasure?" _

"I need you to come over now and bring coffee man"

"_Why Rory whats wrong? Why are you speaking in codes?"_

"I'll explain when you get here just make it quick"

"_We'll both be there in a flash"_ she said hanging up.

"Who is coming over Rory?"

"Just some help Steph, don't worry you Collin and Finn will be fine, these two won't be" I said motioning to the two blonde idiots.

I drank my coffee then got out mum's mug and filled it, knowing that she would want some as soon as she got in.

"I thought you were coffee queen" Tristan said confused.

"Yer right that's her mother" Logan said before getting a look of realization on his face.

"You called Lorelai? And got her to bring Luke, Tristan lets go or we are both dead" Logan said before he started pacing. I just threw their signature smirk back at them.

"Rory! Whats wrong sweets?" mum yelled as she came into the house.

"Rory! Where are you and why did the delusional women drag me along?" Luke yelled after mum.

"Kitchen guys" I yelled back. By this point Logan was pacing and muttering under his breath something about crazy women.

"Whats wrong honey…. Oh its here and it's brought friends, hey Charlie is that coffee for me"

"Here you are Lorelai, sup Luke?"

"She is even weirder now"

"And you married her"

"Hello I'm in the room here. Rory whats going on"

"Well… Finn spent the night, nothing happened, I was meant to spend the day with Steph, Collin is here god only knows why, he has only muttered eight words the whole time and Logan and ET, S.O.S, bible boy, and what ever other names we gave him are here to talk to me and wont leave" I said in one breath.

"Okay, everyone to the movie room, it has the most seats, Luke lead the way, Charlie make more coffee and join me and Rory to your bed room we need to talk" mum ordered. Luke and Charlie got to work straight away.

"I said move it NOW" mum ordered like a drill sergeant causing everyone to move. I smiled at the scared looks on their faces and walked calmly into my room, with mum close on my tail.

"So…." I began.

"You have all those people here"

"Yep and I didn't let any of them in, well except Finn last night"

"Why did Finn spend the night?"

"I asked him too"

"Did anything happen?"

"God no its Finn"

"Just making sure. So why are they here?"

"Well, Charlie is here because he needs to do some work with me on my story for the paper, Steph and me were going to go shopping, Finn is still here from last night, I'm not sure about Collin, he has hardly spoken all, and the blonde boys I don't want here, Logan wants to talk to me and ET is here to make sure that happens"

"Well, I'm going to talk to them all and you are going to sit quietly in the corner while I do it"

"Yes mum, lets go, Luke might be scaring them" I laughed as we left my room and ventured into the movie room.

We walked in to Luke and Charlie talking normally while the others looked too scared to breathe.

"Charlie, coffee, now" I ordered seeing he had my cup in his hands.

"She has you so whipped" muttered Tristan.

"Shut the fuck up DuGrey" I said after taking a sip.

"Rory, watch it"

"Sorry mum"

"Good, he deserved it but still, now I want every one to sit down and shut up" she said. I smiled as they all did.

"You to missy"

"Ok" I smiled taking a seat on Charlie's lap.

"Alright let's start from the top, Rory met SOS in Chilton, then he got sent away the night of the play and made Rory and Paris kiss, for the first time, come on Rory it's not that bad"

"You're not the one who was kissed by Paris twice"

"Anyway, then she met Logan, Collin and Finn who accused her of sleeping with professor whats his face, then she met Steph and jumped off a building with tool boy"

"Why am I now tool boy?"

"Because you hurt my daughter, would you rather be six foot under, I'm sure that Luke can arrange that"

"No"

"Didn't think so now shut up and stop interrupting"

"Fine"

"Good moving on then that whole no strings crap went on, then Rory and shit head dated, then he gave her an ultimatum and she chose not to be with you since you suck, then she went on the campaign and saw Finn and Steph in different towns almost ran into fucker 5 times then came home. Then last night she went out to a crappy society party where she broke many rules"

"I said sorry about that and it wasn't my fault I broke them it was the situations"

"Jumped off a balcony became upset then asked Finn to stay the night because she was upset thanks to evil and bible boy, but I have the feeling it was more bible boys fault since it always was, so after sleeping she awoke to you in her lounge room and tried to rescue Charlie but bible boy called her a slut or a whore she got Charlie to get coffee, told you to leave then got dressed for the day, came back to find you didn't leave and called me and Luke to come over. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes you did. Who the hell is Charlie?"

"Wow he speaks again and I'm Charlie obviously" Charlie told Collin as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How does he know you and Rory, and why does he call her lore?" Steph asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Me and Charlie have known each other for ever, lore is his nickname for me like Ace or reporter girl or hon or love or kitten or even god forbid Mary" I told them getting angry at the situation.

"Lore how much of that did you tell her?" Charlie whispered to me.

"Not much she guessed most of it, like what went on last night, I haven't spoken to her since I got ready for leaving the party" I whispered back.

**THATS IT, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. XXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXX CHEZZYBABE**


End file.
